Experimento
by Alejito480
Summary: Yumi necesita hacer un experimento de Biología, pero necesita a su hermano pequeño Hiroky para hacerlo, así que le obliga a ayudarle con su experimento.


**Experimento**

 **(Lemmon: Incesto, Bondage)**

En casa de los Ishiyama, se vivía un día como cualquier otro, excepto por algo, lo cual veremos ahora.

Yumi e Hiroky, hermanos de sangre, llegaban a casa tras un día de clases súper aburrido.

Al llegar, y ver que sus padres no estaban y que tardaban, Yumi subió a su cuarto, mientras Hiroky se quedó en la sala jugando con una Game Boy.

Al encontrar lo necesario, Yumi bajó de su cuarto con tres cosas: una cuerda, una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Hiroky-El aludido se gira y es noqueado por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Despertó a los pocos minutos, atado a una viga de la casa, sin pantalón y sin bóxer-

-¿Qué ha…?-Trata de moverse, pero la cuerda con la que le ataron, se lo impide-

-Bien, hermanito, hoy me ayudarás con una investigación de biología-Le dice Yumi con una sonrisa-

-¿De Biología?-Pregunta Hiroky, asustado-

-Sí, así que quédate quieto-Le responde Yumi, agachándose y acercándose a su entrepierna-

-Detente, Yumi-Le pide Hiroky, pero ella no le hace caso-

-Wao, es igual a como decía el libro-Agarra el pene de Hiroky y comienza con un leve movimiento, hasta que este está totalmente erecto-20 centímetros, increíble-

-¿Qué clase de investigación estás haciendo?-Le pregunta Hiroky-¡Detente!-Yumi sigue sin hacerle caso-

-Ahora lo siguiente-Se lleva el miembro de su hermano a la boca, jugando con la lengua por todo el lugar. Hiroky solo podía resistirse, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo, atado del torso y de las manos a la viga-

-Pa-para-Le pide otra vez, en un susurro-

-No…-Le responde Yumi, mientras seguía felando-

-Me voy…-Dice, en un susurro, pero Yumi no lo oye, y a los pocos segundos, un líquido espeso cubre llena su boca-

-¡Ahg!-Aparta la boca del pene de Hiroky y se traga el semen que tenía en la boca-¡Como se te ocurre venirte en mi boca!-Ahora Hiroky no tenía respuesta-

-Eh… Yo…-Yumi se levanta y se quita su pantalón y sus bragas, dejando a su hermano muy sonrojado-

-Ahora lo siguiente-Se pone de espaldas a Hiroky y comienza a sentarse lentamente, hasta que siente como el pene de su hermano, toca su sexo-

-Para… te va a doler…-Le advierte Hiroky, pero Yumi le ignora-

-¡Si-Silencio!-Le ordena-Ahora…-Comienza a sentarse lentamente mientras sentía como el pene de Hiroky se habría paso por su vagina- _Increíble-_ Pensó-

-Es… caliente-Gimió Hiroky-

-Hermanito…-El aludido le mira-¿Muévete, quieres?-Hiroky obedece y mueve su abdomen, iniciando un movimiento por el sexo de Yumi, provocando un gemido en ella, mientras Yumi le colaboraba con un leve movimiento hacia abajo-Mas…-Pide Yumi, en un gemido y aumenta el movimiento, cada vez más y más rápido-

-Yu…mi…-Gime Hiroky, acabando dentro de Yumi, soltando su semen en el interior de Yumi, hundiendo su miembro al fondo-

-¡No!-Gime Yumi, sintiendo la carga dentro de ella, para luego separarse, y caer tendida al suelo-¿¡Por qué acabaste adentro!?-

-Pues…-Dice Hiroky, nervioso-

-No importa…-Se da cuenta de algo importante-¡Olvidé tomar nota por tu culpa!-Un temor en Hiroky, le hace tener miedo-Volveremos a repetir el experimento-

-Vale, Pero desátame, ¿Vale?-Yumi obedece y le quita la cuerda-

-Siéntate en el sofá-Hiroky obedece y se sienta-Ahora-Se arrodilla en frente de Hiroky y se acerca gateando, hasta agarrar su miembro y comenzar con un leve movimiento- _Que grande…-_ Se separa y anota unas cuantas cosas en su libreta. Cuando termina, se acerca a Hiroky y se lleva el pene directo a la boca. Hiroky, excitado, agarra con ambas manos la cabeza de Yumi y le obliga a engullir todo el miembro hasta casi atragantarse, y al darse cuenta, retira las manos rápidamente-¡Tonto!-Le da una bofetada y sigue felando el pene de Hiroky, hasta que, a casi terminar, Hiroky coloca las manos en la cabeza de Yumi, descargando su semen en la boca de Yumi, obligándole a tragar su semen-¿Otra vez?-Le pregunta Yumi, pero Hiroky no le responde, simplemente se queda jadeando. Decide dejarlo pasar y anotar en su libreta, lo ocurrido y las observaciones-Y Lo último-Ahora ella se sienta en el sofá y abre las piernas. Hiroky entiende el mensaje y se pone de pie, poniéndose cara a cara con Yumi, mientras esta le atrapaba con los pies, obligándole a penetrarla, Hiroky lo hizo, y se acercó a Yumi, quitándole la blusa, dejando los pechos de su hermana al aire-Muévete-Hiroky lo hace y comienza a moverse rápidamente, mientras Yumi gemía debido al enorme placer que eso le producía. Pasaban los minutos hasta que Hiroky sintió que iba a culminar, y cuando lo iba a hacer fuera, Los pies de Yumi, los cuales le rodeaban el abdomen, se lo impidieron, soltando todo su semen en lo más profundo que podía llegar-Gra…-No termina la palabra debido al cansancio y al placer. Hiroky se sienta a su lado, jadeando-

- **Fin del Lemmon-**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Esto está inspirado en un comic que leí, pero el comic no era erótico… con que….**

 **Adiós.**

 **CAAAAAABROOOOOONEEEEESSS**


End file.
